


A Different Outcome

by Kitsumu



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alpha Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Alpha Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, apotoxin gone wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsumu/pseuds/Kitsumu
Summary: Shinichi takes the antidote and some unexpected side effects follow. Now he finds himself in a troublesome, most likely permanent, lifestyle as an omega; and, as he was accustomed to living as an alpha, disaster ensues. Oh joy.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	A Different Outcome

**Author's Note:**

> This took way longer than it was supposed to. I've been wanting to do an omegaverse au for a while now but I kept scraping ideas because I didn't feel like they were interesting enough or just wouldn't really go anywhere. This idea stuck to me, even though it's the cliche "Oh No I Have Magically Changed Gender Somehow" I still feel like I can take this somewhere and I won't be stuck in a rut (haha get it?... yeah I'll stop now) in the middle of the development and leave this hanging like most of my ideas (I have like, seven ideas that I haven't continued for months on end). Without a further ado, buckle up and enjoy this disaster of a story :) (smut might ensue, but we'll see about that as we go along, I don't want to set anything in stone yet).

Weird. 

It wasn't supposed to hurt this much, right?

The times he took the experimental antidotes weren’t this bad .

Could it be because this was the permanent version? He wouldn’t be able to know either way, he was only the test subject.

As concerning as that sounds, he was the one who made the decision. He was stubborn enough to get the get go from that little devil.

Heh, funny he says that as if she was she was the only one who acted like a devil’s advocate.

He was the same, but he was different as well, maybe not in the good way.

Anyway, he supposed he should be preparing himself for what came next. He knew everything would be different from what he was used to. It would be a long time before he managed to get a somewhat comfortable lifestyle after this. Conan just left with a bunch of new experiences that he wouldn’t forget, it was one of those things in life that you have for certain.

He could faintly feel the pain of his limbs growing, even though not being fully conscious at the moment.

Something felt…

Strange.

Something was out of place.

Did something happen? Something… changed, he didn’t know whether it was physical, or mental. He didn’t even know for sure something was wrong, it was a strange feeling that was telling him it did. It wasn’t… bugging him per say, it felt more like something whispering from the depths of his mind, something not loud enough for him to pay much mind to it, but loud enough for him to keep as a reminder in the deepest recesses of his mind.

He could feel as he slowly came back to consciousness. He could hear a familiar voice calling for him, not a voice he heard every day, especially as worried and frantic as it sounded, most of the time it was snarky and annoying way it normally did when addressing him.

Everything, seemed to be out of place, jumbled in weird ways that made his thought process more difficult to keep up with.

He wanted to rest forever. It felt so good-

“KUDO!”

The rather rude awakening came. He wondered briefly if he had any duct tape left from the art project they had recently assigned Conan, Maybe he should invest in some ropes and cuffs as well, maybe then the annoying creature beside him would stop _yelling next to his ears-_

“I swear on your _father_ Shinichi, if you don’t lift your ass off the floor and put some clothes on I’ll-!”

He paused.

Naked?

His body almost snapped in half as he abruptly sat up from where he was, on the floor as the annoying creature had mentioned, he took a moment to recover; after his world had _finally_ stopped going around in circles. He eyed the room a little bit disoriented and a little bit surprised, until his eyes landed on the person.

“Sonoko?” he said stupidly.

“Yeah no shit, what the hell are you doing _on the floor_?” she asked furiously.

He blinked, he blinked again, he was very disoriented. All that pain must have done a number on him, or was it the drug? No use in puzzling over that now. He looked down at himself, and as Sonoko said; he was, indeed, butt naked. He felt his cheeks warm at that, embarrassed, although he was still stupidly staring down at himself.

“Oh my god, do I need to do everything for you?” he heard as cloth hit the side of his face, Sonoko had apparently gotten up and picked some clothes from his closet, he was really out of it to not notice this. He muttered a thank you before beginning to dress up.

“You look so dumb right now, I can’t believe you’re aspiring to work officially for the police as a detective” she muttered, loud enough for him to hear. At this point in their relationship he didn’t take any of what she said to heart, sure she might be his childhood acquaintance but that didn’t mean he had to like her, and he knew the sentiment was shared. They didn’t get along at all, if it wasn’t for his girl best friend Ran, he was sure they would have disassociated, all that girl cared was about his non-existent love life with Ran (which she got over as time went by when they told her they broke it off) and Kaitou Kid, maybe her boyfriend but even that was third place to Kid and flirting.

He heard her heel’s stilettos slowly taping out of the room (because of course she’s _that_ classy), once the door closed he could finally start dressing himself, he should have started dressing before she left the room, but the fatigue had a strong hold on him.

He managed to put on a plain white button-up shirt and some jeans (he was pretty sure they were his, but they were a little too big for him, though they did fit a little too tight around the hips. His underwear was off as well, it wasn’t tight against his skin like it should be, it was looser than normal).

He stepped out of his room to meet a disgruntled Sonoko, glaring daggers at him for whatever reason, although he did have an idea.

“Why did you barge into my room? No wait, better question, why and how did you even get in my house?” he asked crossing his arms, raising an eyebrow at her. He was still dying from embarrassment on the inside, it even showed on his face, but he wanted answers first.

“You just merged two questions in one, how is that better-“

“Just answer the stupid question damn it!” he cut her off before she could say anything, he might have been a little rude, but he was annoyed and embarrassed, he wasn’t about to take shit right now.

“Well, before I found out you were a nudist-“

“-get to the point!”

“I noticed Ran started acting weird, I know she’s hiding something, and every time I bring it up she changes the subject, I _know_ for a fact that it has something to do with you-“ he winced, he knew what this was about, and the fact that Sonoko was the first to notice just made it worse for him.

“-so I thought I’d come by to confront the source itself. You weren’t answering so I just let myself in, to then have an encounter with your small di-“

“ _Ahem_ ” of course she’d make a jab at him while she was at it, but did she have to phrase it _that_ way?

“As much as I appreciate you waking me up, I would appreciate it even more if you do not bring up my naked body parts into a conversation _ever_ again, as a matter of fact, I want you to forget anything and everything you just saw” his reddened cheeks weren’t really helping him, he could see she couldn’t take him seriously with what just happened and how embarrassed he was.

He gripped his shirt’s long sleeves inwards, making them stretch around the skin of his arms, even now, he still felt violated by being barged in on (by Sonoko of all people) in such a vulnerable state he was in, having just changed back from being 2 feet tall, and completely immune to pheromones, not even secreting them himself.

Wait.

Now that he was on the topic of pheromones. Wasn’t he supposed to be an alpha? Then why the hell did he smell like pine needles? There was sweet undertones to it too but… it definitely wasn’t the leathery scent he used to have, it was… gone, disappeared, poof no longer there. Maybe it was one of the side effects? He knew for a fact that it wasn’t Sonoko either, her scent smelled like honey after all, which completely differs from what he was smelling on himself.

She was looking at him expectantly, as if for some reason he had the answer to her qualms… which he did but didn’t want to talk about, not with her, not with anyone, it wasn’t as dangerous as before but... he wasn’t ready yet.

“So are you gonna tell me or are you just gonna stand there glaring like an idiot?” she asked, clearly amused.

“I’m gonna ‘stand here like an idiot’ until you leave my house”

“I can wait, I have all day detective geek” she replied unbothered by any of this.

“Did you seriously cleared your schedule for this?” Sonoko was a busy woman, there is no way she was free that day coincidentally.

“I figured it would be a long talk” she wasn’t wrong, but they were _not_ going to have that talk anytime soon, or at all.

“It is, but it’s not something I’m willing to talk about with _you_ ” he pulled the childish act of showing her his tongue (shut up she deserved it).

“Whether it’s through you or through digging, I _am_ going to find out what you did to Ran” she glared at him clearly desperate for information.

“You can _try_ but I assure you, you will come out barehanded without getting the information out of the sources themselves”

“What do you think I’m doing?!” she screeched clearly annoyed.

Serves her right.

“Anyway, this has nothing to do with you so just _let it go_ ”

“What’s up with you? You’ve changed a lot from when you left”

“What did you expect? I’m not gonna stay the same forever!” he almost yelled, but he had more composure than that.

“Yeah but I’d expect your scent to remain the same, and for you to _grow_ not _shrink_ -“ he felt dread pooling in his stomach at the last 3 words. Did she know? She couldn’t possibly, no one knew, except those who either figured it out or he told them himself, could Ran have…? No, she wouldn’t, no matter how much she hated him right now, not only that but her comment about his scent wouldn’t make sense in that sentence. Did he really get shorter than he was when he first left? She could be mistaken, after all, that was almost 3 years ago.

“I’m not wrong, I know a short man when I see one” she said to his obvious musings. “In fact, if it weren’t for the fact that I _know_ legitimate exam results for your secondary gender came out as Alpha, and the fact that you can’t change your secondary gender, I’d think you were an omega”

“Omega? No way! Not in a million years, that’s absolutely impossible” he muttered to himself, looking absolutely _terrified_.

“Woah, Kudo Breathe. You look worse then half an hour ago, and that’s saying something, m-maybe you should visit a doctor” she said worriedly, it was weird seeing her worry about him, normally it was Ran, but… anyway he should pull himself together, all this is putting his emotions in disarray. Normally he wasn’t this emotional, it felt weird, it felt like it was too much to take, he really did change, didn’t he? But this was just taking it to the extreme, oh well, he’ll just talk about it with Haibara later… he didn’t really know when “later” was going to take place, but definitely not soon. Now he just has to find a way to get rid of the annoyance known more commonly as Sonoko.

“I’m fine! Look, you’ve done enough for now, thanks for worrying or whatever, but you should leave now” he said as he pushed her down the stairs until they were at the genkan. She tried to squirm out of his grip but was unsuccessful. He waited until she took off her uwabaki, which didn’t happen at all. Seriously, why did omegas have to be so stubborn? Especially female omegas.

“Sonoko, _please_ ” he begged her.

“No kudo, just tell me what happened already, how am I supposed to chastise you if you don’t tell me?” sometimes, Sonoko could be brutally honest, even if it didn’t help her case. She was just that stubborn.

“that’s exactly what I want to avoid” he also pointed out that he’d be glad to put on her shoes for her s if she was a child if she didn’t put them on herself, that seemed to be the trick for her to leave him alone.

He felt a little dizzy, it could be due to the fact that he was woken up so abruptly and barely had time to recover, or the fact that he smelled different from what he used to and what he was used to. He was no doctor so he couldn’t really know.

He brought a hand to his temple and started massaging, it did make the dizziness a bit better but he felt like he shouldn’t be standing, he couldn’t exactly go up the stairs in that state either. The most logical solution would be laying down on the couch. And so, since he lived by logic, he should go rest on the couch… right?

No, the answer is no, because he’s always been hard to figure out and sometimes outright ridiculous, you should know better than that.

He did go get a wet towel though, just in case he was feeling the beginning of a cold. He stumbled up the stairs, almost falling twice in a row.

He reached the door leading to his room and gripped the cold doorknob and twisted it to open the door. He stepped into his room and neared his wooden nightstand and carefully placed the wet towel. He immediately collapsed onto his bed already tired from having to deal with someone’s insanity first thing as he wakes up from a lapse excruciating pain and then falling unconscious as he did.

He slowly closed his eyes and let sleep take over, it had certainly been a long day even though it was barely the evening. And so, the detective fell into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary:
> 
> Uwabaki (上履き): are a type of Japanese slippers worn indoors at home, school or certain companies and public buildings where street shoes are prohibited.

**Author's Note:**

> How is it so far? Please tell me what you think on the comments, it helps a lot! And also leave a kudo here and there if you like, I love recieving those as much as bookmarks and comments! It helps us miserable fanfic writers feel more motivated to engage further in the fandom, so if you want more, be sure to give us your support! Anyway I hope you enjoyed and that it wasn't too boring (I personally think it could have gone on a slower pace, it seemed a bit rushed but there is nothing more I can think about to improve it) and you enjoyed what little i have up until now. As you can see, secondary genders won't be mentioned much, or at least in this first chapter. I'm still working on a lot of stuff for this story and trying to finish many others, so don't be scared to leave your criticism (I only accept constructive criticism tho) and what I can do to fix it. I'm always up for improving! sending all my lovez! <3<3<3<3<3


End file.
